One night under the moon
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: A chance encounter one night at a hot spring, has Jakotsu teaching Miroku what it truly means to have "fun."


One night under the moon…

By kira

Author's note: The following was inspired by a doujinshi I own featuring the pairing of Jakotsu and Miroku by the same name. It contains a fanfic (which I can't read as I can't read Japanese) as well as a short comic… If only I knew what they were saying... ;p

_FYI: A shakujou is the staff that Miroku and other religious pilgrims/monks would carry on their travels. _

_A kesa is the purple stole Miroku wears over his kimono. _

_Mou is a word used by Jakotsu to add emotion to his statement; it is often used to express exasperation._

_**Once again heartfelt thanks got out to Jen for all her suggestions. Remind me to pick up some more fic-polish for you too! ;p**_

888

Slinging the sake jug over his shoulder, Jakotsu sauntered over to where Bankotsu sat discussing what to do next with Renkotsu. "Hey, Aniki-chan!" he called out as he approached. "Wanna come and soak in the hot spring with me?"

"Not now, Sweetness, I'm busy planning our next move with Ren. Why don't you go with Sui? Or if you can wait 'til later, I'll go."

The cross-dresser pouted. "Please? I'd rather go with you, Aniki-chan," he whined.

"Not now, Jakotsu."

"We can go over-" Renkotsu started to say.

"No, this is important and can't wait. How about I meet you there?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Okay…."

"Just be careful, Sweetness. Inuyasha might still be around," Bankotsu said, instantly regretting it, when the cross-dresser's face lit up.

"Yeah?" Jakotsu said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, so you'd better be careful," the fire-breather added. "If you're soaking, you won't have your sword handy. And besides, I doubt the hanyou is going to be as impressed with your other sword as much as Oo-Aniki is," he smirked at his own play on words.

Two sets of eyes glared at him.

"Anyway, OO-Aniki and I have work to do. If you're so keen on going by yourself, take those damned bugs you," Renkotsu said, a large bead of sweat dribbling down the side of his face, as Bankotsu nodded.

"Ren's right; take the saimyosho with you. If you need any help, they'll let us know."

"Fine," the cross-dresser grumbled. He turned and sauntered away, leaving his lover and the fire-breather to go back to their strategy session.

888

"But, Sango, I can't help it! My hand seems to have a mind of its own." Miroku gave the furious taijiya an ingratiating look, holding up his "cursed hand" as if in explanation.

His look was met with stony silence from Sango.

"Told you not grab her ass when she bent over," Inuyasha muttered helpfully.

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, and there was no mistaking the warning tone in her voice.

"Nothing!" he said in a placating manner.

Now three sets of eyes were glaring at the wayward monk and, he was beginning to regret his actions until he realized just how beautiful the taijiya was when angry. Losing himself in a fantasy about her, Miroku stood there with a goofy smile on his face while the others listed his shortcomings.

Sango made a little growl of disgust. "He's not even listening. Let's go, Kagome-chan."

"Okay," Kagome huffed. She shot Miroku a withering glance, before turning to join her friend.

They started to walk away and it was several minutes before Miroku realized they were going. "My darling Sango! Wait!"

Surprisingly they all stopped and turned to face him. "Well?" the taijiya asked, her right hand resting lightly on Hiraikotsu's strap.

"I was wondering if you wanted to soak in the hot springs with me."

She stared at him blankly for several long tense minutes. Miroku felt the hope rise within his heart when she started towards him, only to see it dashed when she slapped him across the face. Spinning on her heel, and trotting away, Miroku took comfort in watching her bottom sway enticingly as she hurried off with Kagome.

"I guess this means you won't?"

888

Jakotsu quickly stripped down to his skin and despite the cool breeze, he took his time sauntering over to the hot spring in case a certain hanyou was nearby, and watching. He slowly slid into the hot confines of the pool, letting its warm ease the tension in his muscles. Just when he had found a comfortable spot to sit in, he realized he had left the sake with his clothes.

"Oh hell," he said softly as he crawled out of the hot spring. "Damn it's cold!!" he muttered, hurrying over to his clothes, he picked up the jug. As an afterthought he pulled the hair pin from his hair, letting the silky black mass cascade down his back. _Aniki-chan likes it when my hair's down; I wonder if Inuyasha would too…_

He turned and dashed back to the onsen, this time the warmth felt even more heavenly than before. Sighing softly in the moonlight, Jakotsu reached for the sake jug. He cursed his luck in forgetting to bring a cup to drink out of as he took a sip. _ Hmmm… maybe Inuyasha has one, _he thought as the dry taste of the sake tickled his taste buds. Lifting the jug, he drank until he was starting to feel a pleasant fuzziness in his head, before setting the jug down.

Letting his thoughts drift, Jakotsu found himself fantasizing about a threesome with Bankotsu and Inuyasha, He sighed contentedly, although he wished he was able to ease the ache in his loins without stirring up the hot water. Several minutes had passed without him noticing that he was not alone.

888

Miroku despondently made his way to the hot spring by himself. While there was a certain amount of danger in going alone because of the close proximity of the Shichinintai, he did not care. He was tired of sharing his bath time with the hanyou and he deeply lamented his female companions' modesty. So it was with great surprise that he noticed the dark haired beauty lounging in the hot spring. Although she had her back to him, Miroku knew it was her.

_My dear Sango… You did decide to join me after all!_ he thought happily.

Leaning his shakujou against a rocky outcrop, Miroku started to undress. He took his time disrobing, his eagerness to join Sango and the resulting fantasies, making his fingers slow and clumsy. The soft rustling of his kimono and kesa elicited a soft feminine giggle from the hot spring's inhabitant. Miroku chuckled softly in reply. _My, my… aren't we an eager one tonight?_

Free of his clothing, Miroku stepped out from behind rocks and bushes that bordered the hot spring. His soft footsteps brought out more giggles from the dark haired beauty. As she slowly turned around in the hot water, they said in unison, "My darling/Inuyasha!"

Miroku got the shock of his life when Sango turned out to be none other than the creepiest member of the Shichinintai. Mouth hanging open, he stared at the giggling cross-dresser. "You're not Sango!" he said stupidly.

"And you're not Inuyasha," the cross-dresser purred. "Although, you're much nicer than I expected," he said sweetly.

Miroku sputtered helplessly for several minutes. He could feel his cheeks heating up under the cross-dresser's appraising gaze and he quickly moved to cover some of his more exposed bits from view.

Jakotsu's giggling bordered on laughter

Miroku glared at him in response.

"Mou…don't cover the view, monk," the cross-dresser said testily. He was cupping his chin on his upturned palm, the fingers of his hand neatly curled under his lower lip as he sat chest deep in the water, looking up at the monk, a goofy smile tugging at his lips.

"Excuse me?!" the monk sputtered. He was starting to feel more and more like a shy virgin on her wedding night instead of a wayward monk who was more at home in a brothel than a monastery.

"You're excused…" Jakotsu said playfully. "Come, you must be cold and the water's hot." After getting no response, he quickly added. "I've got sake. Very good sake too." He winked. "It's from the daimyo's private stock." Jakotsu reached over to grab the jug. He held up it to Miroku, after taking a sip.

"No thanks." Miroku took a step backward. _Of all the people I had to encounter tonight, why'd it have to be you?_

"Oh, come on… I don't bite," Jakotsu said sweetly. Leering at Miroku, he added saucily, "Unless you want me too!" He giggled at his own witticism.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Drawing up what little remained of his dignity, Miroku turned to go.

Jakotsu made a tiny sound of disgust. "What is it with you monks? You never want to have any fun." His mood suddenly brightened. "I know! Why don't you walk slower so I can see if you have one too?"

"One what?" Miroku asked, looking over his shoulder, saw the cross-dresser staring intently at his rear end.

"A stick. All you monks seem to have one shoved up your asses." Jakotsu hauled himself up out of the hot spring. Squatting down next to the sake jug, he picked it up and drank from it. "Are you sure you don't want any?" He held the jug out invitingly. "No?" Sighing, he rose unsteadily to his feet and continued his drunken rambling as if he had never interrupted himself, "Ren has one too. I keep hoping Sui'll get rid of it for him…" He hiccupped. "But no…such… luck…" He looked down at the jug, he was holding, as if noticing it for the first time and took a long drink from it. "Aaah…" He giggled and swayed unsteadily as he stood and lurched towards the monk. "It's too bad too, you wasting your life like that and never having any fun. Having fun is a lot of fun..." Jakotsu said seriously. "You should try it some time…" He smiled. "I keep telling Ren that all the time," he said, placing a cold wet hand on the monk's shoulder.

Miroku's mouth hung open as he whirled around, coming face to face with Jakotsu. He closed his eyes and backed away from the naked cross-dresser. Quickly regaining his composure, he said, "No, I don't have a stick up my arse. And I do too know how to have fun."

"Oh really?" Jakotsu said dryly. He let his eyes wander over the monk's naked form, letting his gaze linger on the more tasty bits that were unfortunately hidden behind Miroku's hands. .

The monk's composure faltered as a dark crimson stain spread across his features. "Yeah! Although, I prefer to have my fun in the company of women." He folded his arms neatly across his chest, instantly regretting it at the hungry look that briefly flitted across the cross-dresser's face. _ Must you stare at my crotch?_

_Hmmm... Too bad he's wasting all that yumminess on that Sango filth… _ Frowning, Jakotsu said peevishly, "Why do you want to waste your time with some stupid woman? They're no fun." _Not even when you're cutting them up…_

"Because there's nothing finer than wrapping your arms around some sweet little thing."_ Like my Sango… if only she'd let me hold her too…_ He sighed softly.

The cross-dresser giggled. "Yeah, it is fun hugging Aniki-chan."_ And kissing him, and licking him, and nookying with him… I bet it'd be fun doing that to you too. If you're good, I won't even cut you up afterwards. _

The monk rolled his eyes. "I was talking about some girl, not your leader," he said dryly._ Sweet Kami-sama is that all he thinks about? Eeww… I wonder if he's thinking about me and him…_ Miroku mentally shuddered. _Then again… From what I hear, men in the army are always busy satisfying their needs with each other… I wonder…_ He eyed the cross-dresser briefly, before looking away.

"If you say so…" Jakotsu said airily. _Besides, you'd have better not be fondling my Aniki-chan, or else!!_ He briefly narrowed his eyes at the monk.

"So I guess I'd better being going before someone sees us fraternizing with each other."

"Fritter-what?" Jakotsu stared at him like he had three heads.

"Fraternize. You know, spending time with the enemy…"

"Oh… So do you want to join me?"

"No."

"Why not?" the cross-dresser whined.

"Because."

Jakotsu huffed wordlessly as he tried crossing his arms while still holding onto the jug. "You sure you don't want any?" he asked, before taking another sip. He tittered crazily when he noticed it was empty. "Too late, I drank it all." He giggled.

"Too bad for me, hunh?" Miroku couldn't help replying.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'd better get going before Inuyasha comes looking for me and-"

"NO!! You can't go!! I want to see Inuyasha again! When's he coming?!" Jakotsu demanded; his expression of mixture of childish delight and sadistic anticipation.

_Oh hell! _Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "I don't know, uh…?"

"Jakotsu."

"Jakotsu," the monk repeated.

"Oh…" the cross-dresser groaned disappointedly. "I was hoping to share some sake with him in the hot spring. Want to share it with me instead?"

"No, because you drank it all."

"I did?" Jakotsu hiccupped.

"Yeah. Now I really must… be… going…" Miroku looked over to his right just as Jakotsu latched onto to him with a vise-like grip. He sighed as he tried prying the cross-dresser's fingers off his arm. _Just once in my life I want a beautiful woman to hold onto me like that and beg me to stay… but what do I get instead? A perverted zombie…_

"Don't go! I was having fun frittering with you." Jakotsu looked up at him, his eyes wet with tears.

"Okay, okay… don't cry…" He tried reaching for his nose again, to pinch away the headache blossoming behind his eyes, only to realize his new companion was still holding on, painfully cutting off the circulation in his arm. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Jakotsu blinked owlishly at him.

"Letting go of my arm…"

"Oh…" Jakotsu giggled sheepishly and let go.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So ummm…" The cross-dresser smiled impishly and Miroku could feel his cheeks heating up again.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd bend over so I can see if you have a stick up your ass like Ren…"

"NO!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I told you earlier I don't have one!" _And if I did have one, I'd shove it up your ass instead. Oh wait… you'd probably enjoy that… _

"Oh… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Miroku said tersely.

Jakotsu eyed him dubiously. "But I thought all monks have one up there and I really wanted to see if it was true and well, Ren won't let me look…" he said sweetly.

Miroku blushed deeply. "What's with you and asses? Oh wait… I don't want to know, I didn't mean that the way it sounded… I… uh… ummm…" he quickly amended, noticing the unholy gleam in Jakotsu's eye.

The cross-dresser leaned on him and giggled drunkenly, further increasing Miroku's discomfiture when his hand slid down the monk's chest as he lost his balance. They both had stumbled when he tried to step away from Jakotsu. The cross-dresser giggled maniacally, throwing his arms around the monk's neck. When Miroku tried to take another step back, they both went down in a tangled heap.

"OOOF!"

"Hehehe…" Jakotsu tittered as he gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I knew you wanted me!" he said happily.

Miroku turned his face away from the cross-dresser's sake laden breath, and said, "Get off me." He tried worming his hands between them in an attempt to push him off to no avail._ Damn it! I knew the gods hated me, but this is ridiculous… _

"Hunh? Don't you like to cuddle first?"

The monk looked sharply at him. "No!"

"OOH!!" Jakotsu squealed in delight. "You want to go right to the fun stuff?!"

"NO!!"

"Then what…?" the cross-dresser purred, rubbing himself suggestively against the helpless monk.

_Sweet Buddha and all the saints, please tell me this isn't happening… Tell me my darling Sango hit me in the head so hard my brains are addled…_

"Well?" Jakotsu trilled impatiently.

"Ummm…."

"I know!"

Much to Miroku's horror, Jakotsu had managed to do what he could not; worm his hand between them. And to add to his horror, he was playing with a certain part of Miroku's anatomy that had the unmitigated gall to respond accordingly. Because much to the monk's disgust, he had to admit it felt… good.

"You like it…?" Jakotsu purred.

"NO!"

"Liar," he said smugly, the truth of the matter burgeoning in his hand, as he stroked.

Fearing what could happen if he pissed him off, Miroku nodded. "Alright, you're good at what you're doing."

"Yeah?!" Jakotsu could not have looked more delighted than if Miroku told him Inuyasha was waiting for him in the hot springs. "Oo-Aniki said that to me too, but I just figured he was saying that cuz he likes me…"

"He does?" Miroku asked, breathing a mental sigh of relief when the assault on his nether region stopped.

Jakotsu smiled. "He likes me a lot!" He giggled happily like a girl. "He also likes it when I do… this…" The cross-dresser gently nuzzled the monk with his nose, his breath blowing hot and cold against Miroku's cheek.

Miroku tensed when Jakotsu moved his hand upwards between them to cup his chest, rubbing a calloused thumb across the nipple until it hardened. He trailed a line of soft little kisses down the monk's neck, pausing at the base of his throat. "I bet that filth doesn't kiss you like that…" he murmured softly.

"No…" the monk groaned as Jakotsu flicked his tongue against the other nipple. It quickly hardened like its mate. The cross-dresser looked up at him and smiled. He went lower; the little nips, licks, and kisses sending shivers down Miroku's spine. As much as he did not want to enjoy himself, the monk found he was. Jakotsu was unabashedly doing things that Sango would only do to him in his dreams. Not even the most wayward of village girls were that willing… or able.

The more the cross-dresser's head bobbed up and down as he serviced Miroku, the more the warmth pooled in the monk's belly and he knew it was not going to be long before he found his release. And when Miroku did, he prayed to all gods and the Buddha himself that Jakotsu was not going to demand he return the favor.

This time the gods seemed to take pity on him, for Jakotsu merely smiled knowingly at him. Licking his lips, the cross-dresser moved to lie in the crook of Miroku's right arm. Reaching out, he took the monk's left hand and wrapped it around his manhood. Covering Miroku's hand with his own, Jakotsu pulled the monk's hand up and down, stroking the cross-dresser, and inching him closer and closer to spending his own lust. A few minutes later, he did, the hot sticky mess rapidly cooling on their hands.

He watched Jakotsu in fascinated horror, for the cross-dresser took both of their hands, and was carefully licking them clean. When he was finished, he lay back with a self-satisfied sigh, snuggling up against the monk, and Miroku wondered if he was going to fall asleep. If not, the monk worried he was not going to get away without some sort of fight.

"You know we can't stay here all night."

"No?" Jakotsu said disappointedly. He pouted up at the monk and sat up.

Miroku wasted no time in sitting up as well. He also discretely scooted a comfortable distance away from the cross-dresser which had the added bonus of moving him one step closer to his clothes. Placing his hands in his lap, he prayed Jakotsu would not notice his semi-erect state and think he wanted more.

"I think that stick just got a bit smaller," the cross-dresser said airily.

"Yeah?" Miroku chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah! You're a lot fun, although, not as much fun as Oo-Aniki." The cross-dresser rambled on, drunkenly reciting Bankotsu's charms, when he paused and looked over at Miroku as if noticing him for the first time. He frowned. "Why do I feel like I want Inuyasha when I love Oo-Aniki…?" he said softly to himself.

"Naraku," Miroku said simply.

"Hunh?"

"Naraku, you know, the one you're working for?" the monk prompted.

Jakotsu shook his head. "I have no idea who he is. I've never seen him, but Oo-Aniki has."

"Well, ummm…"

They looked up at the sound of buzzing.

"Naraku's insects…" Jakotsu said softly. "I wonder what they're doing here…" He giggled.

"Probably looking for you, as we've been sitting here for awhile. I'll tell you what, let's go and that way no one'll know we were fraternizing with each other," Miroku said in what he had hoped was a reasonable tone. It was bad enough he was sitting around naked with cross-dresser, not to mention having just had sex with him, and the last thing he wanted was Jakotsu's companions finding him like this.

Jakotsu nodded wordlessly. Watching Miroku get up, he said impishly, "I had a lot fun, monk, frittering with you!"

Miroku found himself chuckling. "Same here. I have to admit it was interesting to say the least…"

"Yeah? So you'll tell Inuyasha all about me?!"

"Hmmm… I'd rather not make him jealous." He grinned and Jakotsu laughed. "And what about your leader? Won't he be upset about us?"

Jakotsu thought it over. "Well, you are cute, and he knows I like to spend time with cute men." He grinned wickedly. "I can always cut you up so he'll know I wasn't thinking about running off with you," he added and there was no mistaking his serious tone.

"No thanks… I wouldn't want to have to explain that to the others. Besides, it would make Inuyasha very angry if you did that." _And I hope my darling Sango would be too…_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you don't want to piss him off."

"Mou… but he's so cute when he's angry!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "If you say so…"

The cross-dresser laughed. "You sound just like Ren!"

"I do?"

"Yeah. So I bet there really is a stick up your ass… Too bad I can't find out for sure, hunh?" Jakotsu said impishly, rising drunkenly to his feet.

"Yeah…" Miroku said dryly.

The saimyosho buzzed menacingly.

"Oh well, I'd better be going." And without waiting for a reply, Miroku ran over to where he had left his clothes. Without bothering to get dressed, he gathered them up in a heap and grabbing his shakujou, he sped off into the night.

Jakotsu watched him go. He was a bit upset Miroku had left becasue he was disappointed that Inuyasha would not be coming by to look for the monk._ Oh well… At least we had fun. _Shrugging, he padded drunkenly over to his clothes and slowly got dressed.

888

Miroku did not stop running until he made it into their camp. Panting loudly, he doubled over, heedless of his state of dress or undress.

"What the hell happened to you, Bouzu?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing…"

"Then why are you naked and covered in lip paint?"

"Uh…?"

"You're lucky the girls are asleep or Sango would have killed you," the hanyou smirked.

"Yeah…" Miroku chuckled nervously. _If she ever finds out what I was doing, I'll be deader than Jakotsu…_ He set his shakujou down and started to quickly get dressed.

"She must have been good, hunh? You've been gone for quite awhile…" Inuyasha trailed off and sniffed the air. "You reek of grave soil. Oh don't tell me…" The look of disgust on his face was unmistakable.

Miroku sighed. "You don't want to know. Hell, I don't even want to know and I was there…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Idiot!" _You'd think with all your experience you'd know the difference between a boy and a girl… Or maybe your "will you bear my child?" is just an act?_

Miroku glared at him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams…" The hanyou chuckled.

Wrapping the remains of his dignity around himself for the second time that night, Miroku lay down and tried to get some sleep.

888

Jakotsu waltzed into the castle's courtyard, humming a bawdy tune. A few saimyosho buzzed over his head as if making sure he made his way back safely. He smiled cheerfully when he spotted Bankotsu, sitting on the low veranda, waiting for him. "Aniki-chan!" he waved happily.

"Sweetness. What took you so long? I was starting to get worried."

"I was having fun frittering with the monk."

"Hunh?" Bankotsu looked at him like he had three heads.

"Frittering… I think it means helping a monk have fun and make the stick up their ass a lil smaller." He sat down next to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu snorted in amusement. "Did you cut him up afterwards?"

"Nah… I don't know why, but I decided not to when he said Inuyasha wouldn't like it," he said ruefully. "But I did make him squirm."

They laughed.

"I'll bet!" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Yeah…" The cross-dresser giggled. Leaning towards the younger man, he said huskily, "It all started when he pulled me down on top of him and I did this…" He gently eased Bankotsu onto to his back and nuzzled his neck. "Although, it was more fun cuz we were already naked. And then I…" Jakotsu trailed a line of kisses down Bankotsu's neck.

"Aah…" Bankotsu swallowed. "Sweetness, ummm…let's go inside and you can show me the rest…"

"Okay…" He stood up, and holding out his hand, which Bankotsu took, he hauled the younger man to his feet. "Aniki-chan…?" They started walking along the other corridor to the room they shared.

"Yeah?"

"You think when this is all over; we can go frittering by the hot spring? I know you don't have a stick up your ass…"

"But it sounds like fun," Bankotsu finished for him. When the cross-dresser nodded, he added. "Sure, why not. Once this job's over, we'll have plenty of time to fritter all you want and then some." He winked at his paramour.

"Yeah?" Jakotsu said delightedly.

"Yup."

Throwing an arm around Bankotsu, Jakotsu smiled happily as they entered their room…


End file.
